Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is the oldest child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, as well the elder brother of Chris and Brianna Halliwell. Wyatt is also the oldest child of the Blessed Ones. Before his birth, he was prophetisied as a Twice-Blessed Child meaning that Wyatt could potentially be the most powerful witch to ever walk on Earth. At his point of his life, Wyatt is stronger than most of the witches, and even in his family as he's shown to have a great control over his powers. But the Halliwell does'nt practice his powers or even get involved in the magical buisness, contrary to some members of the family. If he know how to use them to defend himself or attacking, he never made anything to evolve them. Being born from a Witch and a Whitelighter made him a Whitelighter-Witch and therefore, inherited powers and abilities from both species. With his status, Wyatt possess numerous powers, and control them greatly, despite doing anything to make them develop. Wyatt possess many Whitelighter powers such as Orbing, Remote Orbing, Healing, or Sensing. He also possess the powers of Telekinesis and Projection from his Witch side. Being an hybrid, Wyatt inherited hybrid powers too. Early Life Pre-Birth Originally, Wyatt's parents were forbidden to be together due to rules imposed on them by the Elders, as Leo was Piper's Whitelighter. However, due the Charmed Ones and Leo saving all Elders from the warlock Eames and at the request of some supportive Elders, such as Gideon, the entire council eventually allowed the two to get married. Following the revelation of Piper's pregnancy, it was believed by Piper and her sisters, that her unborn child was a girl, Melinda, the child that Piper saw in the future, the same future in which her sister her sister Prue was still alive. Piper later discovered, to her astonishment and wonder, that her unborn child had incredible powers, and was actually able to perform spectacular feats of magic while still in the womb. During Piper's distressing pregnancy, she began to have doubts about motherhood and her ability to keep the unborn baby safe. However, during an encounter with Necron, and with help from her mother, Piper was able to overcome her doubts. The baby was also able to heal many of the wounds Piper sustained from fighting evil. Birth Piper went into labor on the day of the Wiccan Festival of Lights, or Imbolc, which coincidentally was the same day as the Aurora Borealis. With the knowledge of the ancient prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child, the entire magical community believed that this special child was Piper's. Because of the astrological circumstances combined with the Wiccan Sabbath, all forms of magic ceased on this "holy day" to welcome the child into the world. Taking advantage of this, a sorcerer named Cronyn concocted a plan to kidnap the child and raise it to be evil. Paige and Phoebe, with the aid of Victor, the girls' father, were able to vanquish Cronyn and his partner Doris. Then in the quiet moments, surrounded by her family, Piper gave birth to her baby. To everyone's surprise, the child turned out to be a boy and not a girl. With Wyatt's birth, the Wiccan Sabbath ended, Aurora Borealis ceased, and magic was restored. With Wyatt destined to be the twice-blessed one, the sisters vowed to protect their nephew, knowing that evil would certainly make many attempts to kill or take him. Piper broke the family tradition of names beginning with the letter "P" and gave her son the name Wyatt, derived from Leo's last name, in honor of his father; the middle name, Matthew, derived from her sister's adopted last name, in honor of his aunt Paige; and Piper and Leo decided for him to keep the last name Halliwell because "evil fears it and good magic respects it." Grams was astonished to discover that her great-grandchild was a boy as males had never been born into the Warren line. However, she eventually got over her bitterness towards men and accepted the child into the family and performed his Wiccaning. Kidnapping Attemps Precautions were made to protect the child, although there were nearly successful kidnap attempts and some "interference's" from Wyatt himself. When his aunt Paige installed an evil-alarm to protect him from demons, Wyatt soon understood that when the alarm set off his parents and aunts would come running to him. He started to use his magic to set the alarm off, causing his parents and aunts much stress. Shortly after his parents and aunts discover this, a hawker and mercenary demon attacked and attempted to take the infant. This caused his aunt Paige to become very overprotective of Wyatt. She became more obsessed with finding the demons who were trying to kidnap the infant. When Piper and Phoebe paid no attention to her claims, Paige took matters into her own hands, disguising herself as a demon and venturing off into the demonic black market. She was captured instead, held hostage and tortured by the two demons. Frustrated that they had not gone with Paige, Piper and Phoebe massacred the demons in the market and saved Paige. Piper and Phoebe returned to the market were they were confronted by the Crone. She surrendered to the sisters and announced that a law was going to be made to cease any further kidnapping attempts on the child, claiming that the costs of war will far outweigh the benefits. Unknown to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, the Crone herself sought to kidnap the child in an effort to see his future. She succeeded in her endeavor though Phoebe was able to vanquish her. Her final words were a warning of a great power yet to come; Wyatt's. For more informations about Wyatt story during ''Charmed, please view the Charmed Wikia'' Growing Up After the Ultimate Battle, he grew up happily, enjoying his life without demons. He was an enthusiat and smiling child, who rather liked being in the Mortal School than Magic School. Indeed, he had trouble with the fact to being admired only for his title, for his powers without knowing him really. This is why he felt more confident in the Mortal Community. Leave the Magic School When he was sixteen, Wyatt talked to his parents to tell them how he felt. Piper and Leo understand them and letting to choose whatever he wanted to do. He stopped Magic School and focused on Mortal School where he find his way. Prior to Blessed Wyatt is in his last year of residency at the San Fransisco Memorial Hospital. He still not involved in his duty as both a Witch and a Whitelighter except when it's necessary. Throughout Blessed The first season will focus on accepting his destiny while manage to get hos dream achvied. Physical Appareance here Personality As an adult, Wyatt seems to exhibit a very optimistic view on the world, a trait that he learned from his mother (something that Paige laughed at). Wyatt, like his aunt Phoebe, seems to have a problem holding back the truth such as when he accidentally revealed Coop's marriage to Phoebe in the future. Like most his family, Wyatt is though and honest. He isn't afraid to spoke his mind, even if it's hurt someone. Wyatt is a leader and don't hide it. He's bossy and confident, and show a natural authority. He cares deeply about his family and is ready to do everything to help them. However, unlike Chris, he's not the type to sneak into his friends and family's life. He's fair but Wyatt can be blind easily as he's emotional, However despite his optimistic attitude, Wyatt can be outright intimidating and aggressive when someone is threatening the people he cares about and will be merciless in battle. He is cocky and judgmental. Because of his powers and the effect it can have on people, Wyatt had a strong morality of right and wrong. Wyatt is very emotive and extreme with his emotions. He Power and Abilities For a more detailled explanation of his powers, please see his power page Wyatt is the oldest child in a set but also the strongest witch to ever live. He has numerous and diverses powers. Relationships Chris Halliwell Chris is Wyatt's youngest brother, only by two years. The two of them are very close. They know can count on each other, no matter what. Chris look up for Wyatt, not only in magic but espacially for his career while Wyatt found Chris is one of the strongest men he ever know. They love each other very much but they didn't need to tell it out loud. Unlike their little sister, Chris accept Wyatt's desire to have a normal life. However, he still jealous of Wyatt because without training or anything, Wyatt is more respected and feared than him.